Talk:Spectacles
Where do you find them? Axel :Asuran armor crafter. --Kale Ironfist 22:22, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::Omg i love this , im getting these for my sin :D Cardsharp 04:07, 3 September 2007 (CDT) They look awful. As if one's character was a lawyer. They look plain stupid, IMHO. Silentblade 14:12, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Oh, it's no opinion, these are bloody awful. Way to go ANet. If it is stupid and doesn't belong, we can sure as hell expect it to be added into the game. How long till we have guns and cars too? :Yeah, because Guild Wars has been completely Anachronism-free so far...203.108.43.58 16:38, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :That, and a quick run on Wiki indicates that glasses have existed since the 12th century. (Sunglasses in China.) ...Who said we're wearing PRESCRIPTION glasses here? =P Not saying that it isn't, but I would prefer if less and less of it seeped in, instead of more and more. I still cringe everytime I see "Can't touch this!" shouted. I prefer a more classical take on fantasy, not the sci-fi perversion that has become prevalent in recent years. Maybe soon the Asura will ride around on robotic ostriches, like the gnomes in WoW. Maybe the Asura are like the gnomes of new DnD and can make all sorts of robots and other creations that I feel don't belong. Ah well, it annoys me and just gives me more reason to solo so I don't have to see it. Unfortunately, "not wearing them" doesn't help all that much, as all the people who have to have the newest additions to the game are no doubt flaunting them up a storm in every town they go, forcing me to see them. By that logic, I should never enter a town again. Out of sight, out of mind, as they say. Oh yes, of course. In a game where people fling around ****ing fireballs and cause corpses to dance around, a sense of normalcy needs to be maintained. Glasses HAVE been around for a long time. They might not have had the power they do today, but they were still glasses. Having golems and such actually makes the game better. It's better than listening to Rurik cry about his life. I'd rather mess with technology than have a "real life" experience in the game where I try to make an omelette.Sanarl 10:31, 5 October 2007 (UTC) Well...glasses have been around since quite a long time ago. Guns and cars is a different matter. Even if they look bad (in your opinion), I am not sure you can say they do not "belong" or rather, are inconsistent with the rest of Guild Wars. "Magic" lets you do everything, after all, and glassworking + metallurgy is not exactly rocket science. 24.6.147.36 10:53, 3 September 2007 (CDT) I actually think they look kinda nice. If you dont like them dont wer them. I for one am reminded of Neo who will kick the destroyers butt. :After digging around a bit on Wikipedia, it seems that glasses can be traced back to as early as perhaps 1300; a reasonable firearm such as a musket, to 1650, and the automobile, 1770s and later. One could argue that "Asura can make precision lenses and frames, the like of which could not have existed in the year 1300", and I'll grant you that...the Spectacles are advanced for the rest of technology of GW, since they look good enough to have been made in our day and age. :Guns though - well, very primitive firearms have been around since a long time ago. It really depends on what you'd define as a "Gun". GW has Powder Kegs which implies the invention of Gunpowder. Fireworks, too. We also have Trebuchets and Catapults and Ballistae. The Kournans also have "Fire Spitters", a Flamethrower-type technology, as well as heavy siege artillery as seen in Kournan Siege skill. Even the Siege Turtle of the Luxons has something resembling a cannon, though it shoots jade. It is not a far leap from all this, to the invention of the traditional Cannon and Cannonball. And from the Cannon, you soon get the Hand-Cannon. If that qualifies as a "Gun" then you could conceivably see them someday, maybe in GW2. Cars you'll never see, so rest assured on that. :On the other hand, we also have Steel Daggers. Modern steel, at least one that is cheap and easy enough to produce to waste on something like daggers, yet sharp and durable enough for combat, would not have been available until at least the 17th century. If that places GW at the year 1600 A.D. or later, then guns are actually not that far off. (T/ ) 17:19, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::Steel is older than you think - you're probably confused because Europe actually regressed weaponry-wise due to deforestation limiting the availability of charcoal, which contributed to the loss of pattern welding techniques and the reversion to wrought iron weapons (which, incidentally, are generally worse than bronze, but iron-ore is more abundant than tin and copper). The Europeans had the Falcata as early as 400AD in Iberia, which is now Spain, and Europeans used another technique, steel pattern welding, to create steel weapons until deforestation caused the technique to be lost by the 1300s (except in Scandinavia). For Asia/Middle East, there was wootz steel (a technique similar to what was later used to create Damascus steel around 1100AD) described as early as 300-400BC (originating in India), and tamahagane (Japanese pattern welding), which originating about 1400AD. All of these steel techniques were primarily used to create weapons, including knives, spear tips, and swords. Gunpowder based flamethrower weapons originated in China in the 1000s (I believe they were called fire lances), so even those and explosive barrels are easily within a middle-ages setting. --Falseprophet 12:51, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :: Sorry but this is rubbish , what does this all have to do with a Fictionall Game? - You cant compare our world to Guild Wars , especially because Guild Wars uses magic and whatsoever. In Guild Wars they might have other ways to manufacture certain materials or refine ores not to mention they might have found certain ores or materials sooner then our civilisation did. - Its a game and its nothing like the real world so dont start comparing them to eachother. :::Well, excuse me for trying to justify the inclusion of Spectacles based on historical contexts. By your reasoning, we can have the Atomic Bomb in GW because "GW uses magic" and therefore all comparisons are null and void. See you in the next expansion, GW:Journey to Deep Space. (T/ ) 18:34, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::Uh...Atomic Bomb- that would be basically what the Charr did to parts of Ascalon, right? Livingtissues 10:34, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::::If you look at fantasy themed role-play games, then space travel is done (all be it on magic powered ships which resemble seagoing vessels), I'd guess that GW should have guns/cannon (got black powder)... but I guess they gave up on the idea in favor of magic. Necessity is the mother of invention, no necessity if you've got mages who are far better from the word go than a primitive cannon... but anyway, glasses no reason why not, perhaps the Asuran have bad eyesight, discovered polished gemstones could fix there eye problems if held infront of there eyes, then added stylish frames (at the price they charge, making them from gemstones wouln't be a problem) --Nela 19:47, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Actually, sight-improving utilities were used as early as the 1st century http://www.bible-history.com/nero/NERONeros_Character.htm, while the idea of that must have been founded even earlier, since a scientific approach of these ideas was met in the 1st century, too http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ibn_al-Haytham. And for the unsigned fellow above, comparing the development of cultures is a common pastime for historians as well as it is for any serious Fantasy fan. In this context, I would like to quote Sir Arthur C. Clarke's Third Law, "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." -- Yu 11:01, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Technology development can overcome restrictions on magic- magic may be incredibly potent, but not everybody can use it: Anybody can operate a keg of gunpowder. Maybe dwarves found themselves with a serious lack of good elementalists so they tended towards the development of technology. Likewise, the Asurans tended more towards "technology" that is powered by magic. Which, in my personal opinion, still classifies as magic, but in a hazy area that blends the innate with the external. What? You mean Mhenlo can't fix bad eyesight, either? Nope, but he can sure cure blind people. I'll love to get these for my assassin, would so sauve with tinted specs on. Flechette 01:10, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::I love them on my assassin. Gandorf :Congrats on the outfit, it's a really beautiful character you got there. +1 fashion score :) --Cosmitz 15:40, 7 September 2007 (CDT) NEWSFLASH PEOPLE, THIS IS A GAME. SCREW PHYSICS, THEY DON'T FREAKING APPLY HERE. -Yikey I dont know about anyone else, but my glasses would fall off for sure if i tried to use a staff like my ritualist does.--Coloneh RIP 00:10, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Now we need t-shirt xD i dont want my char to look like a nerd >_> Added glasses entry Combined the articles Spectacles and Glasses 152.7.201.190 09:29, 3 September 2007 (CDT) TubamanRH Name Edited name of armor creater from Kulb to Kulb (wich is correct) -dumazz :Is there any difference?-- (Talk) ( ) 10:59, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :He meant from Klub to Kulb :) --84.24.206.123 02:34, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Ability to combine Hey I just wanted to know if these glasses can be combined with the monk vanguard armor? Are these glasses a "scalp"? If i could i would like a full set Vangaurd + glasses but is this a possibility? :You aren't limited to what armor you can wear. You could mix and match any set. Remember however, you'll have to grind the titles for each faction to be able to talk to the Armor Crafter. And I belive HoM only takes full sets of armor, but I've heard it doesn't even accept GW:EN's armor, so go ahead and mix and match it up. ::The HoM accepts GW:EN armor, but not the "special" headgear .. I have the armor of the Azura for my mesmer (with mask) and also the spectacles. I can only display it with the mask. --- Nashi-chan 02:20, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :::I cant display my dwarf armor. I have the bandana, which is the only headgear offered for Assassin. And I assume the bladed gloves are the correct ones and not dragon, stone or chaos. Is there a bug that is causing assassin mask to not show up for dwarf armor? Gandorf ::::That's because dwarven isn't a set. --Curse You 15:55, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::I bought Asuran for my Elementalist and I didn't buy the specs when I put it in the HoM. I don't think headpieces apply because I still had my flame's eye. I went back a few minutes later to get the specs though. :-) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 72.192.25.217 ( ) }. Not dyeing These are not dyeing. Should this be mentioned in the article? -- Yu 10:00, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Awww i was hoping to see them change tint, like those opaque shiny blue sunglasses, would be pretty tight on some of my chars. Can someone plz confirm the lack of dye effect?Force 17:54, 7 September 2007 (CDT) They can not be dyed. Seva To those who think these are anachronic go to Nahpui Quarter and take a look at Adept Nai. I didn't hear anyone complain on factions' release. Seb2net 21:31, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :Does anyone care about Factions at all, let alone notice the mostly idiotic NPCs? >.> (T/ ) 02:42, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::I happen to like Factions. >:( Arshay Duskbrow 10:07, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :::Isn't your sin your main char or something Ent? --Blue.rellik 11:01, 5 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Negative, Ranger. Azn and Rt are cool, but 95% of Factions I think is complete and total crap compared to the other Campaigns and EotN. Tbh, the Jade Sea and outdoors places like Shing Jea and Pongmei Valley are the only places I like. Everything else is horrible. (T/ ) 22:18, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Err I don't think they're off Bug! Is that necessary? My wyvern helm and cape do the same thing when I go underwater. Zeek Aran 19:24, 7 October 2007 (UTC) hall of monuments? Can u add the glasses to the hall of monuments? (Am Bups 15:39, 21 October 2007 (UTC)) :No. (T/ ) 15:39, 21 October 2007 (UTC) White and Nerdy haha, this could be used for Weird Al's White and Nerdy :p, on males, tough —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 81.244.0.211 ( ) }.